thecanimalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pow
Pow is a clever Owl who uses a laser vision to get what he desires. His laser vision knocks people out for a brief moment of 3-5 seconds. He is the only Canimal that can fly, and he is a non-mammal like Leon. Personality Pow is a clever horned owl who resembles a World War II pilot. He will not be afraid to stand up for others and himself. He can also be sassy at times, from the apple tree to the kitchen. He seems to resemble the personality of Mimi, who seems to be bossy. He can be easily distracted by lots of things, such as a ball games and makeup shows. He also takes advantage of this power of flight to watch over other canimals and attack safely. Trivia * He used to make a cuckoo sound in the pilot of Canimals. * Sometimes, his laser vision can cause physical damage. * Pow is the only Canimal that can fly. * Pow has a superpower like Nia, Fizzy, Leon, Mimi, Uly, and Toki. * Pow and Leon are the only Canimals that are not mammals. * He makes a radiation humming sound in the Balloon pilot instead of the cartoon like sound he makes. * In the 2nd season, he makes a voice of a timid man, or at least that what it sounds like, and his laser vision sounds like fireworks. * Pow, Toki, and Fizzy are the only Canimals who wear scarves. * Pow is a predator just like Ato, Uly, Mimi, Oz, Nia, Fizzy, and Leon, but Toki is not (Toki might be eaten one day, and it would probably be Pow who did it) * Pow is the most romantic Canimal in the show, probably because he is "The Love Bird". * Pow represents a World War 2 pilot due to his fighting personality and his scarf. Superpowers He has the most obvious superpower which is flight, and he also has a special superpower he is best know for, and that is the KO rays, as they knock out other canimals if he doesn't get what he wants. He also has a secret superpower of detecting infared radiation through his eyes, and that only appeared in "Bird Flew Over Cuckoo's Nest", where is trying to discover Leon through his invisibility power. He might be the only canimal that can figure out Leon's tricks, not so tough now, are you, Leon. Errors *It is a fact that Owls can't roll their eyes, however, when Pow recovers from an injury, his eyes are facing away from each other *His KO rays can do damage to physical objects, which debates whether Pow actually hurts his friends, but in the episode,"Can Flew Over Cuckoo's Nest", Pow did not do damage to Cuckoo's Nest. *Pow flys like a humming bird instead of an owl, as owls do not stay put in the air. *Pow is a boy, but in the "Once Upon a Can" episode, he seems to be a witch, which is supposed to be a girl Appearances *Balloon (pilot) *Uly and the Apple *Super can *Kiss and Makeup *Rocket Cans *The Wasp *Egg Roll *Doppel Canner (cameo) *Vase *Can-oodling (cameo) *Once Upon a Can *Can Zilla *Mama Can *Coffee Cans *Can Flew Over Cuckoo's Nest *King Can This is my type of feature of Bukali Kat to apologize for the misinformation and it is a playlist of Canimals characters here. Curious Canimals: What is it? He is a part of a lost series called Canimals, his name was Cuckoo at this time, here is a screenshot of him in the Balloon episode: He is only seen fighting Ato, or Paul in the background when Toki blows up a balloon to censor the fight. Pow loves ignoring Mimi. Category:Characters